The publication of Japanese patent application No. 2003-154857 discloses a lawn having a box-shaped dust filtering netting disposed forwardly of a radiator to guide clean ambient air having passed through the dust netting to the radiator.
Such a lawn mower has an engine located as forward as possible in order to reduce an overall length of the vehicle body. This arrangement tends to reduce the spacing between the driver's seat and radiator. It is difficult to secure a large intake area for the box-shaped dust netting disposed between the driver's seat and radiator. For this reason, cooling air passes through the dust netting at high velocity. In a working environment abounding with floating dust, such dust is drawn through, and adheres to, the dust netting, thereby clogging the netting at an early stage. Thus, there is room for improvement.